Total Pokemon Island2
by StoryLord0
Summary: 18 pokemon will battle it out for the million dollar prize! Thank you to all the people who submitted Ocs! Hosted by Meloetta and Groudon!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, ST0 here. I am making a second TPI, along with the one that is already in production.

I'm doing this because my Mimi said I should give characters names. So, I'm gonna be lazy and let you guys do it for me.

So put this in your reviews:

Name:

Pokemon:

Personality:

Gender:

Here are the rules. No legendaries are allowed. Your character must be original. **NO EXCEPTIONS.**

Also, if TPI gets 1,000 views, 50 favorites, and 100 reviews, I will definitely make season two. And I mean actual reviews, not just randomness.

Well, see you next time!" :)


	2. Update on First Eight

Hello guys, ST0 here. I just wanted to update you on TPI2.

I've chosen the first 8 characters to join. They are:

Tyson the Charmeleon

Rose the Roserade

Raiden the Venasaur

Vienna the Vanillite

Wally the Wooper

Jason the Dewott

Munch the Munchlax

Gwen the Shiny Staraptor

Keep em coming guys! Also, I made two characters of my own!

Name: Wimsley

Pokemon: Weepinbell

Personality: depressing guy who is a real downer

Gender: Male, obviously

And,

Name: Gilda

Pokemon: Gible

Personality: Tough girl who doesn't mind getting her hands dirty

Gender: Female

See you next time! :D


	3. Update On TPI 2!

Alright, scratch off those last eight, we're getting so many! Also, instead of 32, there will be 40! So, here are my first ten choices:

Falen the Durant

Thor the Eelektross

Moon the Riolu

Ace the Phanpy

Noxis the Toxicroak

Artic the Glaceon

Megan the Blaziken

Tyson the Charmeleon

Jason the Dewott

Munch the Munclax

Alright, so I'm cutting OC making to October 15TH! And here are my five OCs thought of by me!

Wimsley the Weepinbell

Stryker the Greninja

Ferro the Ferroseed

Olly the Ditto

Grinder the Klaang

See you next time! :D


	4. Meet the OCs!

You guys have waited months for this. Chapter 4 of TPI2. I have also changed it from forty to eighteen, for longer . ST0 :D

Total Pokemon Island2 episode 1: This again!?

000

A small ladylike pokemon with what looked like a music note in her hair was standing on a dock. "Hello everyone, I'm Meloetta, and this is Total Pokemon Island… 2!" She did a peace sign. This is where 18 campers will compete for two million dollars! They will compete in two teams, the 1's and the 2's.

"Those are the two dumbest names for teams I have ever heard in my entire life." A booming voice said in the background. Then, a huge, red dinosaur pokemon emerged, breathing fire.

"Well, if it isn't my co-host, Groudon! Now come on, we're burning daylight! The first lapras is here, everyone!"Meloetta said, smiling.

A lapras arrived at the dock, and a tall, red bird with a battle-ready look in her eyes walked across the dock, carrying a suitcase.

"It's Megan the Blaziken, everybody!" Meloetta said, clapping.

"Hello. Am I the first one here?" Megan asked.

"Yes you are. Now would you do me a favor and go sit on these bleachers I put over there?" Groudon aked.

"Sure thing." Megan sat down, arms folded.

"Here comes our next wailord, everyone!" Meloetta said.

A Durant hopped off this time, saying goodbye to the wailord.

"Falen, welcome to the island!" Meloetta greeted.

"Wow it's so cool here where do I sit do I sit here or there or there or here OMG it's so exciting to be here wow this is a really big run-on sentence and I'm breaking the fourth wall wow I just can't hold my excitement in OMG OMG OMG-"

Would you please shut the guta cheese!?" Groudon shouted.

Everyone looked at him funny.

"What?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

Falen went over to sit at the bleachers, talking a mile a minute.

The next Wailord arrived at the dock, and a vanillite floated across the dock, carrying a suitcase.

"How's it going, Cream?" Meloetta asked.

"It's going great! I can't wait to make new friends!" She said, smiling.

000

Note: Not all announced pokemon from chapter three are in this, but there are still a lot.

000

Cream floated to the others.

"Hey I'm Falen I'm a Durant how are you are you as excited as I am to be here I hope I can win but there are more powerful people so I don't have as big of a chance as most-"

"Ummm, hello." Cream said, perplexed.

Another Wailord swam up to the dock. A huge yellow eel with arms slithered across the dock, carrying a suitcase.

"If it isn't Thor the eelektross! Welcome to the island!" Meloetta greeted.

"No. Please, address me as… the winner." He said with a smirk.

"Quite the cocky one, hm? You won't last a day." Meloetta snapped.

Thor slithered to the others, scowling. He shoved Falen off his seat and sat there.

"That's quite the mean thing to do." Megan said, eyes narrowed.

"Yeah. You're a real bully." Cream said, frowning.

"Do you think I care what you two say!?" Thor shouted.

The next Wailord swam to the dock. A gothorita walked across the dock, a sad expression on her face as she carried her suitcase.

"It's Sophia the Gothorita, everyone!" Meloetta said. Sophia just looked at everyone resentfully, and sat on the bleachers far from everyone else.

"Wow, our first loner." Groudon said.

"Yeah." Meloetta said.

The next wailord arrived at the dock. A phanphy walked across the dock with a suitcase, and a gleam in his eye.

"Ace, everybody!" Melotta exclaimed.

"Hi guys, I'm Ace, and I'm basically here to make friends and have fun!" He smiled kindly.

As Ace sat down on the bleachers, the next wailord arrived. A riolu got off, looked at everyone on the bleachers, then walked across the dock, carrying a suitcase.

"Hello, Moon." Meloetta said.

"Hello, host Meloetta and co-host Groudon, and hello my fellow campers. Let us all play fair in this competition, and have fun." The riolu said politely.

As Moon sat down, another wailord swam to the dock. A chill ran down all the campers' spines as a haunter floated across the dock, carrying a suitcase.

"Hi guys!" The haunter said kindly. Everyone relaxed a little.

"It's Vortex the haunter, everyone!" Meloetta said, greeting the kind ghost.

"What kind of haunter is kind? He must be a weakling." Thor said with a smirk.

Vortex frowned. "That was kinda mean, dude." He said glumly. Looking at the ground, he went and sat next to Moon, who patted him on the shoulder.

Another Wailord arrived at the dock. A furret got off, looking at the people already at the bleachers before walking across the dock, carrying a suitcase.

"Hi Ki." Said Meloetta.

"Oh, uh, hi, I guess." Ki said back, looking the host up and down. She walked to the others and sat next to Cream, who she started befriending immediately.

Another wailord arrived at the dock, and everyone's mouths dropped. For a pokemon from another TPI stood there, ready to compete. Carrying a suitcase.

"Is that…" Started Ki.

"No way…" Started Thor.

Falen was speechless.

"Hey Noxis, what's up! Glad to see you're taking second chances!" Meloetta said, clearly amazed by the celebrity in her show.

"Hey guys! It's awesome to be here! I can't wait to try my best to win this show, since the last one didn't go so well." He said, high-fiving everyone as he strutted by and sat down on the bleachers.

Another wailord came to the dock. A spinda was hopping to the others, carrying a suitcase, until she tripped over a dent in the dock.

"It's Robin, everyone! Meloetta said, helping her up.

"Hi everyone! I may be a bit of a klutz, but that won't stop me from giving my all in this competition! She started walking to everyone else, then tripped over a rock. She got up and started talking to Cream and Ki as she sat down.

Another wailord arrived at the dock. A chimchar dashed off the dock, going at such an alarming speed that he crashed into the bleachers, but got up almost immediately and started climbing random trees.

"FOR POTATO GUNS OF DOOM!" He yelled as he ate bananas and chugged sodas.

"That would be Crash." Meloetta said, face palming.  
>"Look on the bright side." Groudon said, trying to comfort her. "We're almost done introducing the campers, so we can be off the hook after the episode."<p>

Another wailord arrived at the dock. The camper's mouths dropped again as Nuregami the Milotic slithered to them, makeup on.

"Hello, boys." She said, batting her eyelashes at every male. She then sat down next to Thor, who was looking like he won the lottery.

Another wailord arrived at the dock. This time, TWO boys walked across the dock. One was a munchlax and the other was a dewott.

"Munch the munchlax and Jason the dewott, welcome!" Meloetta greeted.

"Hi, everyone!" Munch smiled kindly. Jason just regarded everyone with curiosity.

As they sat down, a wailord with two females arrived to the dock. A Persian and a glaceon both got off and walked

"Sunny the Persian and Artic the glaceon, welcome to the island." Meloetta greeted.

Artic just sat under a tree, shy.

"Hi guys! Said Sunny, sitting down next to Ki, who she talked to.

The next wailord arrived at the dock. A charmeleon got off, carrying a suitcase. He had a toothpick in his mouth, and he was wearing shades and a leather jacket.

"It's Tyson the charmeleon, everyone! Meloetta greeted.

"S'up dudes." He said. He went and sat down next to Sophia, who was blushing furiously.

The next wailord arrived at the dock. A zoroark got off with a devilish smirk, carrying a suitcase.

"It's Shadow the zoroark, everyone!" Meloetta introduced.

"Hello, everyone." Shadow said as she strutted to the bleachers and sat next to Tyson.

Another boat came to the dock, and a krokorok walked across the dock, carrying a suitcase.

"It's Kyle!" Meloetta introduced.

"Whatever. I don't like having to be around such losers!" He yelled, unsheathing his pocketknife.

"Yeah, your warden back at juvie said that. So I have him on speed dial." Meloetta smirked.

"Alright." Said Kyle, walking to the others.

"So, all eighteen are here! Alright, so the first thing we're gonna do is let you all get to know each other, then in the second episode is where we'll start picking teams and doing the first challenge. So you guys will have an hour to get to know each other. And you all know about confessional entries."Meloetta said.

000

"So who's team do you think we'll be on? Said Kyle, hanging out with Thor, Shadow, Sophia, and Tyson.

"I don't know. I just wanna get my hands on d'at million bucks, d'o." Tyson said.

"Do you guys think we should form an alliance?" Sophia asked, still blushing as Tyson sat next to her.

"We should probably wait until the teams are made." Said Shadow.

"I agree with Shadow. But we could still all try to make it to the final 5." Said Thor

"Maybe. I just don't know who I can trust yet." Kyle said, carving his name into a tree with his pocketknife.

000

Ace was playing soccer with Robin, Vortex, and Cream, the first people he had befriended on the island.

"So, who do you guys think will be eliminated first?" Ace asks his friends.

"I would have to say Thor." Cream said.

"Me too." Said Vortex.

"That guys bad news?" Robin agrees.

Then, a voice blares through some speakers. "Campers, it's time for your first challenge!" Meloetta's voice shouts around the island.

**000**

"**I wonder what the challenge will be." Sophia says with an evil smile. "All I know is, time for some sabotage."**

**000**

And that's the end!

So, an evil character was revealed, secret crushes were made, and this took me way too long to make!

Shoutouts to: DeviouslyNormal, ChiKookies, Tigermaster, NightWolfx13, and allt the others who helped me by coming up with Ocs.

I'll hold a poll for which will continue: TPI, TPI2, or both.

See you next time, StoryLords! :D


	5. Mountain Climbers, literally!

What up! It's ST0 here with your next episode of TPI2!

Total Pokemon Island 2, episode 2: Mountain Climbers, literally!

000

The campers had met at the Mess Hall, where Meloetta stood patiently.

"Alright, so guess what your challenge is." She said.

"Cliff. Diving." Said Jason, rolling his eyes.

"Nope! You guys will be racing… And climbing to the top of… Mount Groudon! A 113 ft. high rock, with falling boulders, wild Pokemon, and lava! First team to get all nine members to the top first wins! Other team will kick someone out!"

"Wait… But what are the teams?" Asked Tyson.

"Right! Alright, the first team is the Mega Meloetta's. You guys are Ace, Vortex, Thor, Sophia, Cream, Tyson, Nuregami, Megan, and Shadow. The next team is the Great Groudons. You guys are Kyle, Moon, Munch, Jason, Crash, Noxis, Ki, Falen, Sunny, and Artic." Meloetta finished. "Now go!" She yelled at the campers as they began their challenge.

Crash was running in circles, not focusing on the challenge, until Noxis grabbed him.

Megan was the first to make it, and she started climbing. Jason got up behind her, and started climbing.

"So tell me, Jason… Why are you usually silent?" She asked, looking at him with curiosity.

Jason said nothing. He just kept climbing.

Megan looked on Jason's back. Munch was holding on to Jason.

"_Hmmmm." _She thought in her head. _"Maybe I can ask Munch later." _She thought to herself.

By now Tyson, Thor, Noxis and Crash, Ki, Sophia, Shadow, and Kyle had started climbing.

"Dang, it stinks that you're not on our team, Kyle. You seem like a cool guy." Thor said as he climbed next to the krokorok.

"Yes, and I'm sorry about this." Kyle said, throwing a heavy rock and hitting Thor off the mountain.

**000**

"**Ow! That hurt my nose!" Thor yelled in anger and slight pain, rubbing his nose-er- breathing holes above his mouth.**

**000**

"So, Tyson, what are you aiming to win in this competition?" Sophia asked.

"Well, I guess get a girl, become a fan favorite, and win that money!" Tyson said, climbing.

Sophia shot a shadow ball under Ki, and she fell.

Ace, Moon, Cream, and Vortex were still at the bottom, while everyone else had started climbing.

"Hey, Vortex, why don't you just fly us up?" Ace asked.

"Good idea!" Vortex said. He put Ace on his back, grabbed Moon, and Cream also floated to the top, where Megan was waiting.

"Why did you help me up, Vortex. We are not on the same team." Moon said.

"We're friends, Moon! Friends help each other out!" Vortex said, grinning his big, half-creepy grin.

**000**

"**Unlike most haunters, Vortex's aura is a kind light blue. Other haunter auras have a dark, evil, cunning red, but it seems Vortex is good." Moon said, a small blush on her face.**

**000**

Tyson and Sophia, panting, had made it to the top. Kyle was about to make it, until he felt a sharp sting of pain. He looked down to see crash had bit his tail. Noxis was stuck under a rock, trying to push it up. Kyle shook Crash off, who was screaming about "space hot-dogs" and helped Noxis shove the boulder off.

"Thanks, man!" Noxis said as Kyle helped him up.

"No problem. Let's get back to climbing, shall we?" Kyle asked

"Sure, man!"

**000**

"**Now that my pre-game alliance is on the other team, it's time to make some new allies." Kyle said, carving his name into the side of the confessional. "Noxis is easy, Crash is an easy bribe for a banana, and Falen trusts anyone who will talk to him."**

**000**

Falen was using his pincers to destroy falling boulders, until he heard a growl. He looked to his left. And saw a huge arcanine snarling at him.

"Ohnothisisbadthisisreallybadohnoohnoohnoohnoohnopleasedon'teatmeItastelikeantpleasepleaseplea-"

The arcanine rammed into Falen, sending him falling off the cliff.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" He yelled.

Jason and Munch made it, along with Kyle and Noxis. Crash got up shortly after.

Score

Mega Meloettas Great Groudons

6 6

Ki was on her way back up, when she noticed that Artic girl.

"Hi, how are you holding up?" Ki asked, trying to be friendly.

"Oh… Um, I guess I'm good… I guess." Artic said, shying away.

A stream of molten lave burst right over the two girls.

"We gotta run!" Ki said, jumping to a ledge.

"Ice Beam!" Artic yelled, freezing the liquid of doom shut.

"Wow! Artic, that was-" Ki started, but Artic was already gone.

Shadow and Thor had made it on the top, with Nuregami arriving a few seconds later.

"And that means that the Mega Melottas win the challenge! I will see the Great Groudons at the first elimination!" Meloetta announced.

Later…

"You guys, I think it has to be Crash who's leaving. Or Falen." Kyle said, flipping his pocketknife.

"I don't know, man." Noxis said.

"Yeah. I mean, I don't really know who's a bad person on this show yet." Munch said, Jason behind him.

"Well, vote for whoever you want to, but my vote's for Crash." Kyle said, getting up and leaving.

The campers were waiting at the elimination ceremony. Some were more nervous than others. Meloetta rose on her podium, with a plate of poffins.

"In this camp, poffins represent you. If you don't have one at the elimination, then you have been deemed eliminated from the competition by you fellow campers. The first poffin of immunity goes to… Noxis."

Noxis caught his poffin, happy that he was still in.

"The next one safe is… Kyle." Meloetta said, tossing Kyle a poffin, which he caught on his pocketknife.

"Sunny is safe." Meloetta said, tossing one to the Persian.

"Cool."

"Ki."

"Sweet!"

"Moon, Munch, and Jason are all safe."

Jason caught his poffin, not saying anything.

Moon closed her eyes and read his aura. It was a sad purple mixed with a protection orange. But who was he protective about?

"That leaves Falen and Crash." Meloetta said, one poffin left on the plate.

Crash was chugging sodas and running in circles, while Falen was speechless and scared.

"Falen, you talk so much and so fast that nobody understands what the heck you're saying, and Crash… You are crazier than Izzy."

000

Get that reference? :D

000

"The last one safe is…"

Falen was sweating like a lawn sprinkler mixed with a buffalo with bladder issues. Crash was still running in circles and chugging.

"… Falen."

Falen sighed in relief as he caught his poffin in his pincers.

"So that means Crash is going to take.. The Cannon of shame!"

"What?" Everyone except crash asked.

000

Crash was poised in a cannon, with about twenty sticks of dynamite in there with him.

"Why so much dynamite?" Sunny asked, the whole team there watching.

"He put those in there himself, and he started throwing apple pie at us when we tried to take them out." Groudon said, covered in dessert.

"Any last words before you get shot out, Crash?" Meloetta asked, hand on the activation lever.

"BACONBACONBACON! POTATOES WILL WIPE OUT THE HUMAN RACE! BWAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Crash screamed, shot out of the cannon and into the distance.

"Well, there goes our first camper, Crash the crazy banana-lover and soda-chugger!" Meloetta said. "We'll see you next time on Total… Pokemon… Island… 2!"

000

So there's the episode! Crash was eliminated, Moon found out about Jason a little bit more, and it was revealed that Kyle I fine on his own!

Shoutouts to the guest who posted that Kyle submission, NightWolfx13(Crash creator) and the people who have been submitting Ocs.

See ya next time! :D ST0

Crash: REVIEW FOR FREE NUKE MISSILES! BANZAIIIIIII!


End file.
